We Want More
by sophieconques
Summary: Toutes ces fois où l'on s'est dit "on veut la suite !" à la fin d'une scène. Voilà un petit aperçu de ce qui aurait pu se passer au fil des saisons.
1. Critical Mass (2X13)

**MASSE CRITIQUE (2X13) :**

Tout était redevenu à la normal sur Atlantis. La surcharge de l'E2PZ a pu être évitée et la menace goaul'd éliminée. Egalement, de l'autre côté de la cité, la cérémonie de l'anneau en l'honneur de Charin venait de se terminer et les athosiens repartirent en jumper sur le Continent en emmenant la dépouille de la vieille femme. Teyla était du voyage.

Après la découverte de la véritable identité du Colonel Caldwell, celui-ci fut transporté à l'infirmerie par Ronon et Sheppard où le Dr Beckett l'attendait afin d'effectuer un bilan avant qu'il ne retourne sur le Dédale se faire extraire le Goaul'd en lui.

« Alors docteur, comment va le Colonel Caldwell ? » demanda John

« Je lui ai administré un sédatif. Pour le moment il est inconscient, le goaul'd ne s'est pas manifesté depuis que vous l'avez démasqué et amené » lui dit Beckett.

« Bien, dès que vous avez du nouveau prévenez moi. Juste avant, vous n'auriez pas vu Teyla ? Je sais que vous l'avez accompagnée sur le Continent mais depuis je ne l'ai plus revue.

Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! » s'interrogea Carson

« Au courant de quoi docteur ? J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé pendant que vous étiez sur le Continent ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel tout va bien mais je pense que Teyla aura besoin d'un ami à qui se confier » lui dit le docteur.

Le retour vers Atlantis fut plus long que d'habitude. Elle venait de perdre Charin, la seule famille qui lui restait et maintenant, elle avait quitté son peuple pour retourner dans la cité des ancêtres afin de continuer le combat contre les Wraiths. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée dans ses quartiers, Teyla enleva sa robe de cérémonie pour revêtir une de ses tenues athosienne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller que quelqu'un sonna à la porte de ses quartiers. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec le Colonel Sheppard.

« Colonel Sheppard ! Que faites-vous ici ? Y a-t-il un problème ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout à l'invitant à entrer dans ses quartiers.

« Non aucun problème, nous avons réussi à maitriser la situation. En fait, si je suis venu ici c'est pour voir comment vous alliez.

Vous avez parlé au docteur Beckett, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt lui qui m'a parlé. Teyla, pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Vous aviez une urgence, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec les problèmes de mon peuple.

Teyla, vous savez que quand il s'agit des membres de mon équipe cela devient ma priorité » lui expliqua John. « Je sais que Charin et vous étiez très proche. Perdre une personne chère à ses yeux est toujours difficile.

Elle était tout ce qui me restait comme famille. Je la considérais comme ma grand-mère. Elle a été là après la capture de mes parents par les Wraiths. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je me retrouve seule et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans elle » se confia Teyla, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule, nous sommes là pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve. Nous formons une famille et une famille ça s'entraide les uns les autres. Je ne vous ai jamais laissé tomber et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela arrivera ! » tenta de rassurer John.

« Je vous remercie John, merci d'être là.

C'est à ça que serve les amis. Si vous voulez parler, vous savez où se trouve mes quartiers. Venez n'importe quand, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte » lui dit-il. Il remarqua sur son visage que la fatigue commençait à la gagner et décida de la laisser.

« Vous avez eu une dure journée, allez-vous reposer. » lui dit John en lui donnant une tape amicale sur son bras. « Bonne nuit Teyla !

Bonne nuit John » lui dit-elle en refermant la porte de ses quartiers.


	2. The Long Goodbye (2X16)

**POSSEDES (2X16) :**

Tout était revenu à la normal sur Atlantis. Une nouvelle catastrophe d'évitée grâce aux membres de l'expédition. Qui aurait pu croire que le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Weir essayeraient de s'entretuer à cause de deux entités extraterrestres. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Teyla et Ronon de partir à leur recherche. D'ailleurs le satédien avait été blessé à l'abdomen durant la traque de Weir et Sheppard. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie et recevait souvent des visites du Colonel Sheppard.

« Alors Ronon, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda John

« Comme tous les autres jours où vous êtes venu, ça va. Me tarde de sortir d'ici et de reprendre le combat. Pourquoi vous et le docteur Weir avaient été autorisés à sortir alors que moi je suis toujours ici ?

Parce que vous, jeune homme, vous avez subi une intervention chirurgicale et j'ai besoin de vérifier que la plaie se cicatrise bien » intervient le Dr Beckett « D'ici quelques jours vous serez sur pieds mon garçon ». Carson retourna à ses occupations.

« Sheppard, avez-vous parlé à Teyla ? J'ai appris qu'elle avait réussi à vous maitriser tous les deux » lui dit Ronon

« Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion mais je comptais aller la voir juste après. Pourquoi ? Elle vous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna John.

« Elle n'a rien dit et de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'incident » lui dit Ronon.

La Cité était calme. Si le Dr McKay n'avait pas réussi à invalidé le code d'accès du Dr Weir, qui sait ce qui se serait passé sur Atlantis. Elle avait été à deux doigts de tuer le Colonel Sheppard. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Si elle avait dû appuyer sur la détente, elle ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné. En plus de tuer le chef militaire le plus haut gradé, elle aurait tué la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. C'est grâce à John si son peuple était à l'abris des Wraiths. Elle n'était pas allée le voir à l'infirmerie, n'y après sa sortie, de peur de devoir affronter son regard. Le regard de la personne qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Alors qu'elle se baladait dans les couloirs de la Cité, elle aperçue le Colonel Sheppard qui arrivait dans sa direction.

« Teyla attendez ! » lui cria-t-il tout en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Colonel Sheppard, comment vous sentez vous ? Et comment va Ronon ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Plus aucune entité extraterrestre à déclarer dans mon corps. Il est définitivement parti ! Et Ronon, et bien vous le connaissez, prêt à reprendre le combat.

Je n'en doute pas Colonel, il ne peut rester tranquille une minute » s'exclama Teyla

« Dîtes Teyla, j'aimerais que l'on discute quelques minutes, pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ?

Bien sûr Colonel, suivez-moi » lui dit-elle en lui montrant la direction à prendre

La nuit était belle, aucuns nuages dans le ciel étoilé d'Atlantis ne pourraient venir gâcher cette fraiche soirée. Les deux coéquipiers s'avancèrent jusqu'à la rambarde du balcon. Aucuns d'eux n'osait entamer la conversation jusqu'à ce que Teyla se lance.

« Bien, Colonel Sheppard, de quoi voulez-vous discuter ? » demanda l'athosienne sans le regarder.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter d'avoir gardé votre sang froid face à la position dans laquelle vous vous êtes retrouvé. Je pense que si j'avais été à votre place, je n'aurais pas su me contrôler, et c'est pour cela que je vous remercie » lui dit John.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail Colonel. Je vous avoue qu'à un moment donné je ne savais plus quoi faire avec toutes ces voix qui me parlais, j'ai bien cru devenir folle. » lui dit-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas » lui dit-il, puis enchaina « Ecoutez Teyla…je voudrais vous parler de ce que Thalan a fait ou a pu dire pendant que vous me reteniez captif…

N'y pensait pas Colonel, il a essayé de sauver sa peau en utilisant tous les stratagèmes possibles » tenta de le rassurer Teyla.

« Je sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a dit…Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que Thalan vous a dit » venait-il de lâcher.

« Je ne vous suis pas Colonel… » se demanda Teyla

« Je veux dire que je tiens énormément à vous. Je tiens à vous pas seulement comme une amie, mais plus comme une petite-sœur que je dois protéger. J'ai une pleine confiance en vous, et s'il devait vous arrivez quelque chose, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais » finit-il par lui avouer tout en la regardant.

« John je…je ne sais ce qui se serait passé si j'avais dû vous tirez dessus. Je pense que je ne me le saurais jamais pardonner. Vous êtes la première personne en qui j'ai eu confiance, vous m'avez accueilli, mon peuple et moi sur Atlantis, vous m'avez également accepté dans votre équipe même en sachant que je ne venais pas de votre galaxie. Et maintenant, savoir que j'aurais pu vous ôter la vie avec une simple pression sur la détente c'est juste… » ne put finir Teyla, les larmes aux yeux.

John ne sut quoi faire devant la détresse de Teyla. La voir si fragile était inhabituel. Avec Ronon blessé elle avait dû gérer seule la situation. Elle s'est retrouvée dans une position délicate, à savoir, la survie des habitants d'Atlantis. Ne pouvant supporté de la voir dans cet état, John s'approcha de l'athosienne et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Teyla, regardez-moi » lui demanda-t-il. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne veux pas vous voir dans cet état, surtout à cause de moi. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et s'il y avait eu une décision à prendre pendant ce chaos, vous auriez pris la bonne. Maintenant, promettez-moi de ne plus doutez de vous et d'oublier toute cette histoire d'entité extraterrestre » lui dit John en séchant les larmes qui tombaient sur les joues de Teyla.

« C'est promis John, je n'y penserais plus » lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Bien ! Si nous allions voir Ronon à l'infirmerie ? » proposa John.


	3. Michael (2X18)

**TRAITEMENT DE CHOC (2X18)** :

Ils devaient partir au plus vite de cette planète. Les Wraiths approchaient de leur position. Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla ne devaient pas rester une minute de plus et prendre le risque de se faire capturer. Si c'était le cas, l'existence d'Atlantis serait ébruitée à travers les différentes factions Wraiths de la galaxie. La porte des étoiles n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où Ronon et John avaient retrouvé Teyla, aux mains de Michael. Ils purent la rejoindre rapidement. Une fois à la porte des étoiles, le Colonel Sheppard envoya son code d'identification à Atlantis avant de traverser le trou de ver avec ses coéquipiers. Dès qu'ils furent sur la Cité, les Dr Weir, Beckett et McKay vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis aussi longtemps à revenir ? » demanda McKay.

« Excusez-nous d'essayé d'échapper aux Wraiths Rodney ! » répliqua Sheppard.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous aurez tout le temps de vous exprimer pendant le briefing. Rendez-vous dans une heure » dit Elizabeth en repartant vers son bureau.

« Et vous trois vous me suivez à l'infirmerie…

Docteur, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Vous voyez bien que l'on n'est pas blessés » protesta Ronon.

« Pas de discussion mon garçon » s'exclama Carson.

Les trois membres d'SGA-1 emboitèrent le pas derrière le Dr Beckett. A cette heure-ci l'infirmerie était calme. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y est eu trop d'animation depuis le test du rétrovirus sur Michael. John, Teyla et Ronon attendaient tranquillement les résultats de leur check-up.

« Pensez-vous que l'on reverra Michael ? » demanda Ronon.

« Certainement, il est plus habile qu'on aurait pu le croire. On devra rester sur nos gardes » continua Sheppard.

« Si jamais je le recroise, ce ne sera pas sur le mode paralysant que sera mon blaster, je peux vous l'affirmer Sheppard !

On en est pas encore là Ronon, on ne sait même pas seulement s'il est vivant » expliqua John.

Ayant entendu de l'agitation dans la pièce d'à côté, le Dr Beckett décida d'intervenir et de calmer les deux hommes.

« Messieurs je vous prie, nous sommes dans une infirmerie. Je vous suggère de vous calmer ou je vous injecte un sédatif à chacun ! » menaça Carson. « Bien, j'ai les résultats de vos analyses et tout est normal, aucune trace de rétrovirus quel qu'il soit. Vous êtes libre de partir.

Vous ne me le direz pas deux fois doc ! » dit Ronon en se levant d'une chaise et en partant vers la salle de briefing. John, décidant que cela ne servait plus à rien de rester à l'infirmerie, décida de suivre Ronon. Cependant, il réalisa que Teyla ne le suivait pas. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème.

« Un problème Teyla ? » demanda John. N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, il agita une main devant ses yeux. Cela la fit réagir et elle vit le Colonel Sheppard devant elle, avec un regard inquiet.

« Euh…oui pardon Colonel Sheppard. Vous disiez quelque chose ? » dit-elle confuse.

« Le Dr Beckett nous laisse partir » lui dit John, puis continua : « Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis que nous vous avons récupéré sur la planète où vous avez emmené Michael.

Tout est confus dans mon esprit… j'essaye de remettre les derniers évènements dans l'ordre » dit Teyla.

« Teyla, que s'est-il passé au camp de base ? Vous ne vous laissez jamais surprendre d'habitude » essaya de comprendre Sheppard.

« Je…je ne suis pas certaine John. Ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'être sous la tente à surveiller Michael, notre fuite vers la planète Wraith et enfin quand Ronon et vous êtes venu me chercher » expliqua l'athosienne.

« Et vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ? » questionna John.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est le brouillard dans mon esprit, je revois que des brides d'images.

Ces images sont-elles assez claires pour que vous puissiez me les décrire ? » demanda le colonel.

« Je me vois sous la tente où était retenu Michael, je commence à le détacher, mais ce n'est pas moi. Je suis spectatrice de la scène. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de mon esprit » expliqua-t-elle, puis réalisa : « John, je crois que Michael a pris le contrôle de mon esprit ! » finit-elle par dire avec une pointe de peur dans sa voix. John ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayée depuis qu'elle avait eu ses cauchemars l'année passée. Ensuite était venu les révélations sur son ADN Wraith qui l'ont pas mal secouée. C'est à ce moment que Sheppard compris :

« C'est surement à cause de votre ADN Wraith. Il a dû comprendre que vous partagiez le même et s'en est servi à son avantage en vous piégeant » dit-il.

« A cause de moi, il sait tout d'Atlantis. John…par ma faute il connait sa localisation et va la communiquer aux autres Wraiths. Ils vont revenir ! » dit Teyla, la peur la gagnant de plus en plus. Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris les mains.

« Teyla, je veux que vous me regardiez et m'écoutiez. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de votre faute. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce que Michael allait faire. Il est bien plus rusé qu'il n'y parait. Et si, effectivement les Wraiths venaient à revenir vers Atlantis, nous les arrêteront à nouveau, je vous en fait la promesse » dit John d'une voix qui se veut rassurant, calme mais déterminée. Il put voir que la peur et la crainte commençaient à disparaitre pour laisser place à l'espoir sur le visage de Teyla.

« Vous êtes encore là vous deux ? Allez ! Tout le monde dehors, nous devons assister au briefing » s'exclama Beckett.

« Oui Docteur ! » dirent John et Teyla à l'unisson.


End file.
